Just another regular day for the Bulldogsnot?
by eww.fanfic
Summary: Welcome to the crazy world of the Bulldogs. What are they really doing when they're not cheerleading or playing football? Meant to be adventurous and funny and is rated T for language and some sexual content.


**Like the other recent story I wrote, this is something that I never write. Anyways, I hope you guys find this funny. Pls review!**

Taylor's feet stung as she walked barefoot on the road. She had lost her shoes at the party she was at, and her friends abandoned her so she had to walk home.

Usually her brother Troy knew what she was upto: sneaking out at night to party while being a good girl all day in front of her parents. He even helped her with her escapes. But lately he was becoming distracted...

She approached her condo and looked towards the top window to get Troy's attention; he should be awake by now. She caught glimpse of her brother wearing nothing but an underwear and looking out the window, not even bothering to cover himself. He wasn't even looking at her; he was looking straight across to the condo opposite of theirs. Taylor followed Troy's hungry eyes to another window.

Taylor felt a huge urge to smack herself; of course he was doing this, of course.

He was staring at Mrs. Pendo, a middle age woman, and she was in her bathrobes.

And the worst part was that she was staring back at Troy, with those same, hungry, lustful eyes.

Getting tired of watching their staring contest and starting to get worried about her parents noticing that she wasn't in the house, she waved at her brother, trying to get his attention. After a good few tries, he finally noticed her and nodded.

She snuck into the back door while Troy turned his stereo on in his room at full volume. Her dad ran up the stairs to yell at Troy to turn the music off while she snuck back into her room to wash her makeup off and get dressed for school.

Troy was a smart one. Why couldn't he put that brain to useful things?

* * *

" _TROY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG? GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"_ Troy's dad yelled. Troy chuckled, closing the book he was reading on the toilet. Sticking a tooth brush in his mouth, he climbed out of the window from the bathroom and slid down the pole end up in front of his condo's front door. Spitting the tooth paste out of his mouth into a bush nearby, he noticed a slight movement behind him. Turning around, he saw Mrs. Pendo fully dressed and staring at him with a smirk. Troy raised his eyebrows at her, smirking back, and walked into his front door.

Five minutes later, his dad came downstairs to complain to his mother who was making breakfast for him and Taylor.

"Honestly, what does he do in there?"

Then he noticed Troy.

Troy kept eyes on his food and told his dad, "The lock must have gotten stuck again. There's a spare key under the sink."

Troy's dad narrowed his eyes at Troy. _Prick._

* * *

Troy, Sophie, Bella, Sawyer, Newt, and Pepper sat in their AP Phycology class. Sophie was reading a text outloud for the class, and for some reason, their teacher. Ms. Ange started to burst out crying.

Sophie's eyes widened and stopped reading.

"Keep reading," Ms. Ange told her in between sobs. Sophie swallowed and nodded.

Everyone in the class continued to stare at Ms. Ange in amazement while Sophie read the text outloud. The text wasn't even emotional; she was literally crying for no reason.

Once Sophie finished the text, Ms. Ange gave one last sob.

"Thank you _so much_ Sophie. That was _wonderful._ "

"Hmmhmm!" she said, still confused as to why the hell Ms. Ange was crying.

"You.. you all are _so kind_ to me." Ange continued.

"She's either pregnant or she's on her period," Tucker, her friend sitting next to her, said. Sophie elbowed him, telling him to shut up.

The whole class sighed in relief as the bell rang, free of Ms. Ange's sobs.

Sophie and Sawyer were one of the last ones left in the class. Sophie waited for Sawyer as he walked up to Mrs. Ange drying her tears and said, "You know, we can talk about this. If anything is troubling you. Like while showering together, you know?" Sawyer suggested.

"What?" Ms. Ange asked innocently.

Sophie rolled her eyes at Sawyer trying to hit on his teacher and pulled him out of the class before he could get suspended for being in a teacher-student relationship.

* * *

They all sat outside for lunch: Troy, Bella, Om, Tucker, Sawyer, Sophie, Newt and Pepper.

Troy took out an electronic cigar. "So are y'all going to the party tonight?" Troy asked his friends.

"No I have to practice for my singing competition," Sophie snapped at him.

"Bells?" he looked at her.

"Yeah why not?" she plucked the cigar out of his mouth and put it in hers.

"Newt?"

"Sorry man, I'm going to 'Gay's night out'!"

"Sawyer?"

"I'm going to that 'Gay's night out' thing too with Tucker and Newt."

"Are you gay?" Troy asked Sawyer.

"No!"

"Is Tucker gay?"

"I'm not!" Tucker yelled out next to him.

"You guys are messed up. You're not gay, yet you wanna go to this thing?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper you coming?" Troy asked.

"Yep, I'll be there."

"Om is coming too," Troy told her, winking at her. He chuckled as Pepper's face flushed, knowing she had a thing for him. Om gave him the most poker faced look ever.

* * *

Troy, Bella, and Om were waiting out side the mansion house for Pepper.

"Hiii Troy!" Pepper jumped up behind him, her words slurring.

"Why is she already drunk?" Troy asked Bella. Bella shrugged. "I tried telling her"

"What's wrong with being just a little bit buzzed before a party?"

"Girl you are _not '_ a little bit buzzed'" Om told her.

"Let's just go in and get this over with" Bella said, leading them. She really didn't want to be here; the girl that was hosting the party was a stuck up snob that went to a private school. But Troy insisted...

They walked in, and the party wasn't even in full swing yet. The host spotted the group and came to greet them.

"Hey Troy! And.. hi, Troy's friends," the girl said. Bella looked at her in disgust. Troy smiled at her awkwardly.

"Hey. Guys, this is Poppy. Poppy, this are my friends, Om, Bella, and Pepper.

"Right... Come in!"

People were already dancing. But the atmosphere was very weird...

"Take your shoes off. My mom just got new carpeting for this house and I don't want to ruin them." Poppy told them before leaving them.

They all looked at each other and reculantly took them off.

"Troy, why are we here?" Bella groaned, looking around. She just kept getting a weird vibe from everyone. Troy shrugged. "Let's just make the best of it, Bells," he told her. She looked at him. "The best of it? Okay then." and then she took her jacket off to reveal a very tight fitted black dress that stopped short a few inches above her thighs. She walked into the middle of everyone and started dancing along with the rest of the bodies. Troy licked his lips as he watched Bella. A few seconds later, he walked up behind her, and they started grinding.

Pepper looked over at Om, who was staring at them. Grabbing his hand, she said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Bruh, the fuck is this?" Sawyer asked Newt. They were the only ones sitting at the bar, besides two very gay men dancing drunkenly dancing together on the side.

"I thought you said there were gonna be lesbians here too!" Tucker groaned.

"No one is even here!" Sawyer told him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen," Newt said, as he chugged another bottle of vodka. Sawyer got up from their table and starting to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Newt called out.

"Going to that party Troy is at."

"But...but..."

"Look, the people at the party are rich. And all rich boys are gay."

"Really?" Newt sat up. Sawyer nodded, stopping the urge to laugh.

"Are the girls gay too?" Tucker sat up as well. Sawyer sighed. "You know what? Fuck it. Everyone is gay."

"Lets do this," Newt stood up, and the three of them walked out of the bar.

* * *

Om mindlessly sat on the grass, smoking weed, while Pepper jumped on the trampoline.

"This. Is. So. Fun!" she said with each jump. She turned to look at Om. "Come on!"

Om sighed, threw his blunt on the ground and climbed onto the trampoline. He started to jump with her and then they fell over; him on top of Pepper.

He tried to get off, but she pulled his collar down and kissed him. Surprisingly, he found himself kissing her back. Finally, they broke apart.

"It's no use, is it?" Pepper told him, tracing his jaw with her fingers.

"What?"

"You fancy me."

Om shrugged. "Yeah I guess..."

"But you love Bella."

"What?" He looked at her for a second, and then groaned, settling to lay down next to her.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked her.

"Yeahh,"

* * *

"Well, we finally found the house," Tucker said, taking a swing of the bottle of alcohol in his hand. It took them two hours to find the house, and it was currently 2 a.m.

"Let's get fucked," Newt said, and they entered the house. Most of the people had left, but the people remaining were deep inside the house.

They came across a table full of drinks, phones, and gifts. Sawyer a hand full of phones and stuffed it in his pocket. Tucker sniffed a drink and then chugged it down. The three of them stepped over the pile of shoes and walked into the party.

"Aye Bells and Troy!" Sawyer called out, and Newt, Tucker and Sawyer tackled Bella and Troy. They hugged and jumped to the music, when Poppy shoved Sawyer from the behind.

"What's your problem?" Sawyer asked. "Take them off!" she indicated at the shoes, but he didn't know about the no shoe policy.

"Take them off?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"Yes!" Poppy exclaimed.

Sawyer shrugged and took his pants off.

" _Yes! The real man is finally here."_ he heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around to a very big chested girl grinning at him. Continuing to smile at him, she took her top off.

* * *

"We should do it now," Pepper said.

"Do what?" Om asked, staring at the night sky.

"Kiss before... its too late."

"Too late?"

"Before... I pass out..."

"What?"

Om sat up on the trampoline and looked at Pepper. Her eyes were closed, and her body was very still.

"Shit. Pepper? Pepper!" he shoved at her shoulders, trying to wake her up. "Don't die on me noww!"

* * *

Tucker backed away from the girl, laughing, when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he told the boy, and started to turn back when the boy shoved back at him. Tucker frowned. Troy saw, and shoved at the boy who shoved him. Another boy decided to shove at Troy, and at one point, someone decided to throw a punch.

From here, it was a blood bath. The big chested girl jumped onto Sawyer, furiously kissing him. Shrugging, he kissed her back, and they made out vigourously while everyone else was punching each other.

* * *

"Pepper!" Om cried out, not knowing what to do. His nose crunched up as he smelled smoke... coming from behind him.

There, he saw a mini fire on the grass.

"Shit!" he jumped off the trampoline to put the fire out. He must of not put his blunt out earlier and the grass caught on fire from it.

He finally managed to put it out by sitting on the fire, and burned that portion of his pants as a result. Looking over at Pepper, he picked her up and heaved her onto his shoulders.

* * *

Bella screamed, trying to break the fights apart. Suddenly, she saw Om walk in with Pepper on his shoulder. She quickly ran to his side.

"What happened?"

"She's out."

"Oh my god." She turned back to her friends who were fighting.

"Guys, time to go,"

Troy looked at Bella, and let go of the guy he was hitting. Tucker and Newt followed.

Once they were out of the house, Om laid Pepper on the grass.

"Guys, we gotta do something before Pepper dies or something."

"Last time, I took her to the hospital when this happened," Bella told them, cringing. This happened once before, and she didn't want it to become more frequent for Pepper.

"Hey!" The big-chested girl came out of the house, still top-less. She took in the setting and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We have no car, and we're stuck here, and we don't know what to do." Saywer told her.

The girl slyly held up a pair of car keys. "I stole these..."

* * *

Troy drove while Om sat next to him. Newt and Bella sat in the back with Pepper stretched across their laps. Bella yelled out directions to Tony to get to the hospital, while Sawyer and the big-chested girl made out in the trunk of the car.

Finally, Troy reached the building and stopped the car. "Okay! Get her out! Bella, you know where to take her." He waited for a minute.

"Well? What's taking so long-" he stopped, as Pepper was happily staring at him, and Bella and Newt had the most pissed off looks on their face.

"I just had the _craziest_ dream ever," she exclaimed. Troy smacked his head and drove away from the hospital.

They stopped in front of a lake as Tucker got of the car.

"Tuck, you good?" Om called out.

"Uh yeah? I'm trying to _pee._ I can't pee if y'all are looking!" Tucker yelled at him, then proceeded to look back at the tree he was at to piss. Feeling his friends' eyes piercing through his back, he turned to look at them. "You're lookin, aren't you."

"No!" everyone called out, denying it.

"Who has a phone?" Bella asked.

"Ugh please don't tell me no one here has a phone here right now." Newt said.

"No I have mine somewhere." Troy said, searching his pockets.

"Here, you put it in your back pocket." Om pointed, and Troy moved his arm to reach his back pocket, removing the parking gear accidentally in the process.

Slowly, the car started to move towards the lake in front of them.

"TONY DO SOMETHING!" Bella called out, but it was too late, and the car sank into the lake.

"The fuck?" Tucker said as he heard the noise. He turned around, and saw the car gone. Running to the edge of the lake, he looked at the water, praying that his friends didn't drown.

Finally, Troy, Bella, Pepper, Om, and Newt popped out of the water.

* * *

They all walked home, dripping wet.

"Guys?" Om asked them. "When the car sank into the lake, did Sawyer and that other girl manage to get out?"


End file.
